lanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaporeon
#134 Vaporeon (シャワーズ Showers) is a Water-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Vaporeon is one of eight Pokémon that can evolve from Eevee, the others being Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. It evolves from Eevee via a Water Stone. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. Yellow: Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water. Generation II Gold: When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. Silver: It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Crystal: As it uses the fins on the tip of its tail to swim, it blends with the water perfectly. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. Emerald: Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water. FireRed: Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water. LeafGreen: Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. Generation IV Diamond and Pearl: It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. Platinum: Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. HeartGold: When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. SoulSilver: It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Generation V Black and White: Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. Black 2 and White 2: Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water. Generation VI X''': It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. '''Y: It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Evolve Eevee Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Evolve Eevee Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Trade FireRed and LeafGreen: Evolve Eevee Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver: Evolve Eevee Generation V Black and White: Trade, Global Link Event Black 2 and White 2: Evolve Eevee Generation VI X''', '''Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: Evolve Eevee Base stats Vaporeon Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Generation I Category:Water-types